1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus which provides a graphical user interface (GUI) which a user is able to control using a pointing device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the use of a computer mouse as an input device for a personal computer (PC), pointing devices have become increasingly used to control graphical user interfaces (GUIs) of broadcast receiving apparatuses. Pointing devices may also be used to control televisions (TVs), and recently, remote controllers additionally employing functions of a pointing device, and methods for controlling a GUI of TV using the remote controller have been developed.
Methods for moving a pointer include a position method and a step method. In the position method, the pointer continuously moves as the pointing device is moved, and in the step method, a focus moves on objects where the focus can be located, in a specified direction according to the manipulation of up, down, right, and left direction keys. A mode in which the pointer operates in the position method is referred to as a position mode, and a mode in which the pointer operates in the step method is referred to as a step mode.
When a GUI of a TV is displayed using icons, a remote controller used as a pointing device may operate in a position method so that a user may conveniently manipulate the remote controller. However, when a related art GUI requiring manipulation by direction keys is displayed, the pointer does not move in a step method, and may, therefore, be less convenient for a user than a remote controller having direction keys. If a remote controller has functions of a pointing device and direction keys, manufacturing costs increase, and a greater number of keys are required. Accordingly, user convenience is diminished.